


The Little Dipper

by nicole345



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Historical Accuracy, Little Mermaid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole345/pseuds/nicole345
Summary: In the beginning of time,when glaciers started to melt, they not only created vast lands of trees and forests, their ice created the mysterious and dark sea. One particular vast of water which is now called “The Mediterranean” has a legend of two lovers, separated by their kind. This story has gone down generation and generations until it made its way before your very eyes today. This cross lovers tale is called: The Little Dipper.





	1. Chapter 1

“Step on up folks! Get your first look at one of the mysterious wonders of our sea.” Stan Pines swam over to his next attraction. The swarm of gullible merfish tourist followed, intrigued by the merman of mystery. “Introducing the never before seen seahorse made from coral. The…….uh... Seacorn!” The tourist looked at each other and for a moment Stan feared they knew this attraction was a hoax. The fear was replaced by joy as the they all muttered in amazement and started to take pictures.

 

The Mystery Boat had once been a sunken cruise ship in the bottom of the ocean until Stan had turned it into a museum and gift shop where he could scam gullible tourists. Stan’s two grandchildren, Dipper and Mabel help him work the tourist trap along with Soos, and Wendy.Stan swam over to the stage made from algae and seaweed in the middle of the Mystery boat. “People of Sea Falls, it is time for the moment you’ve been waiting for. The most puzzling, befuddling, and tail shaking attraction in the seven seas. May I present, The Big Dipper.”

 

The curtain opened to reveal Dipper Pines, the youngest of the two Pines, looking slightly annoyed. “Do the thing kid!” Stan whispered from the other side of the stage. Dipper sighed and flipped his tail around and doing twists and turns on the stage. The audience cooed and took pictures all the while. Stan smiled at the success and was ready to pull out the big moneymaker. “That’s not all folks! Not only can he do tricks but he also has the mark of the skies.” The audience gasped knowing that most people under the sea don’t have any association with the world up there. Stan smile smugly and turned to Dipper, “Show them kid!” He huffed and pulled back his bands to reveal his birthmark in the shape of the Big Dipper constellation. “15…..no 30 sea coins for a picture!”

 

The audience shouted excitedly as each person held out their money. Once everybody had gotten their picture and moved on to the next picture Dipper swam over his Stan who was chuckling while counting his sea-coins. “Grunkle Stan this is stupid! Why do I have to do this? My birthmark isn’t a paranormal mystery and I know there are places we can actually find real monsters for attractions.”

 

“Listen kid, people in the sea don’t want to see a terrifying beast monster or whatever. They want entertainment. That makes them the most gullible suckers ever, and that’s what helps put food on this table.” Stan said waving his bag of coins.

 

“Eventually some of these people have to smarten up and stop believing stupid attractions like a ‘Seacorn’. I know place on land that-”

 

“What have told you about talking about that place. You’ve been up there with Soos haven’t you? Why, I oughta twist that turtle’s neck.” Stan said fuming over the fact that one of his employees disobeyed his orders. 

 

“Soos hasn’t taken me anywhere!” Dipper said sticking up for his friend. “Why are you so uptight about that place? You don’t even know what’s up there.” 

 

Stan glared at his nephew, “I know enough to know that it’s not a place you’re going to see anytime soon. Now go back to your sister at the house and let me finish up here.”

“But-” Dipper started to protest.

 

“Go now!” Stan yelled quickly losing his patience. With a huff, Dipper turned around and started back for the cave.

  
  


The house wasn’t too far from the Mystery Boat. In fact it was inside of it. The Mystery Boat had two levels. The deck, where they normally held their tours, and the hull, where Mabel, Stan, and Dipper lived. It was an unimpressive, small home, but it was enough for the Pines. Still fuming from him and his Grunkle’s recent argument, Dipper swam up to his room in the hull and plopped down on the coral sofa. This wasn’t the first time the two had clashed head about this particular subject, this had been one of the more calmer ones. Or at least the one that didn’t lead to Stan cussing him out with every curse known in the seven seas.  His sister Mabel came in moments later swimming around excitedly. “Great show today bro-bro. Whats wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Dipper sighed as he floated over to the coral chair in front of the mirror. 

 

Mabel squinted her eyes at him. “Alright bro-bro, time to fess up.” When her brother just sighed and turned his back toward her she decided to try a new angle.“If you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I’ll have to matters into my own _ fingers. _ ”

 

“What? Mabel that isn’t even the-” That was all Dipper got to say before a pair of hands were at his sides tickling him. He twist and turned his body trying to get his hands away from the attacking fingers. “Okay, Mabel I’ll talk! I’ll talk!” He screamed in between giggles. Mabel’s fingers finally stopped their attack. “I knew you would.” She said with pride. 

 

When Dipper had finally caught his breath he turned to look in the mirror, “It’s just that…...I’m tired of being Sea Fall’s most popular attraction. Stan uses all these fake attraction when you and I both know that there are real monster, goblins, and other paranormal mysteries out  _ there. _ ” He said ‘there’ with caution, they weren’t allowed to talk about the land above the sea. ‘Too many dangers.’ is all Stan said when the twins asked him about it. 

 

Mabel sighed, “Look Dipper, I know you want to explore the land but that isn’t our world. Our world is down here with Stan, Wendy, The Mystery Boat, and that crab that always follows us around looking for sea-coins.” Dipper gave half a smile and nodded. Mabel seeing her brother was down though of an idea, “How about we go to the shipwreckers’ village? I heard there was a new ship wreck with lots of new goodies.” 

 

Dipper brightened up with the mention of the shipwreckers’ village. It was a place near where the sirens sang to sailors who sailed too close to Sea Falls so they would crash. It was a cruel way to protect their sea but with the things merfish hear about humans they didn’t want to take a chance. Usually when the sunken boats still had treasures or other human items inside. It was the best place for Dipper to discover new things for his human research. Only problem was that the twins were forbidden to go. Fortunately that rule has never stopped them. Mabel smiled knowing her idea had definitely lifted her brother’s spirits.

 

Before they could make plans to sneak off, Stan got home earlier than usual after having to deal with an unusually annoying customer. “I’m not hunching over a hot stove tonight. Come on kids, we’re going to Greasy’s Reef for dinner!” Dipper crossed his arms, still angry from earlier. 

 

“Grunkle Stan, can we get a coral salad this time?” Mabel asked with her big brown puppy eyes.

 

“What am I made of money? Come on let’s go!” Stan said ushering the kids out..

 

Greasy’s Cove was filled to the brim with merfish and dolphins alike. The bass playing the brass and the carp playing the harp filled the whole cove with joyous music. The waiting line seemed especially long with all the new tourists. “Ugh, this line is going to take forever.” Stan complained. Mabel nudged Dipper. “Now’s our chance.” She whispered. 

 

Dipper nodded, it was a risky move but this might be their only chance for Stan to be this distracted. “Grunkle Stan, we left our……...kelp sacks back at ship. We’ll be right back!” DIpper said swimming off with Mabel at his tail. Stan only murmured in ‘whatever’ while counting his counterfeit sea-coins.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel and Dipper swam as they could down the path they knew all too well to the forbidden place of treasure. Finally they arrived at the darkest and murkiest part of the water. All around them sunken ships parts were embedded in the ocean sand. The twins weaved in between broken bows and cracked pillars covered in the green, bacteria filled algae. “Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Dipper asked slightly out of breath. 

 

Mabel momentarily stopped swimming to look at her brother. “Never doubt the power of Mabel bro.” Dipper sighed and decided it would be better to stop asking questions. 

The crew of The Wailing Ghost were thirty men who were yelping and hollering all around the deck. Beer bottles were being passed around and cigars were being lit. Above watching from the crow’s nest was Prince Norman of the kingdom of Boston. He watched his crew with joy and amusement. He was always more secluded from the partying activities since he was never that good with people. Hell, he didn’t even know how to sail or fish but he was more happy to be outside of the palace walls. And as long as he was out of the palace walls and away from his overbearing parents, he was content. 

 

“Your majesty, your needed on the deck!” His first man called. Norman jumped on the rope hanging next to the crow’s nest and slide down to the lower deck. Making his way through the drunken sailors seemed to be the harder than the journey down, but he managed. Soon he was standing next to his first man, Neil. The two had been friends since childhood and knew the prince better than he knew himself. He was also one of the only people besides his parents that knew about his ‘special gift’. 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Norman? The whole your majesty thing is overdone for a prince anyways.” Norman said slapping his old friend on the back. 

 

“Well in about a year you won’t be a prince anymore.” Neil said. “But that’s not why I wanted to see you. Captain says there's a storm coming. Should we head back?” 

 

Norman thought for a moment of going back home where he would be forced to be someone he’s not and pretend like he’s a perfect prince just to please his parents. “Let’s wait it out, can’t be that bad.”

 

Meanwhile the twins had just gotten back from Shipwrecker’s Village. Apparently Dipper had found a new haul of stuff to put in his cave. The twins’ cave was located in a secluded area of Sea Falls that had once been home to fish eating sharks. Although they had left years ago, no one still dared to come here. It was the perfect spot! And Dipper had enough stuff in his cave to make any landweller jealous. He had boxes connect with papers on one rock shelf. Different human fabrics on another. And what he said humans seemed to call ‘shoes’ on another, and so on and on. 

 

“Oh Mabel, come look at this one.” Mabel looked over from where she was looking at one shelf that had a black square surrounding an image of a human woman and man standing side by side. She always thought that women’s dresses on land were the prettiest thing. The ripples of fabric and snow white blouses made them look more sophisticated and mature. Tearing her focus away from it she swam towards her brother who was excitedly holding up an object that had a long blue gold handle and four silver points at the top. For some reason it looked familiar. 

 

“It’s a whatcha-ma-call-ems.”

 

“Don’t you already have one of those?” Mabel asked grabbing it out of her brothers hand and curiously stabbing it in the air.

 

“Yeah, but I never had one in gold. I can’t wait to put it with the others! “

 

“What does it do?” Mabel asked turning it to the side. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious Mabel, it’s supposed to untangle your hair. See like this.” Dipper demonstrated by combing it through his brown locks. “You try it!” 

 

Mabel grabbed the brush and started to copy the movements her brother had done earlier. “Wowza! My hair has never looked better.” Her misuse of the object had only gotten her hair to be even curlier than before. Dipper tried to stifle his laugh at it poking out the top of her head. She turned her head, “What’s so funny?” 

 

“Here, let me get that.” Dipper carefully untangled his new object from her hair and put it in his bag. “Besides there’s this new item I wanted to give to you.” He searched around his the dark cave for a minute trying to find what he was looking for. Then with a triumphant ‘Aha!’ he went to one side of the room and came back with with what seemed to be a pink box coated with fancy decorative lines and what seemed to be shiny jewels. On the side of the box was a brass handle.

 

“Wow, this looks beautiful.” Mabel gasped with wide eyes. 

 

“That’s not all, I was examining it the other day and look what else it could do.” He grabbed to the handle and started to turn in counterclockwise just as he had practiced the day before. As he continued to turn it a strange melodious sound came from it. It wasn’t like the music down here that was made with brass and trombone, it sounded like a melody one might sing to calm down a love one. And as the crank kept turning the music kept getting louder. Mabel smiled at the calm tune and leaned her head against a rock to close her eyes and listen to the soothing music. As the music played on however she had to frown. The more she listened to it, the more it sounded muffled, like it was coming from inside the box. Mabel shot her head up and looked around at Dipper. “What’s inside of it?”  
He turned his head away from the box and shrugged, “I don’t know, I couldn’t get the darn thing to open.” 

 

“Here let me try!” Mabel exclaimed as she tore the box from her brother’s hand. She looked at the clasp and saw a lock on it. “Do you have the key to unlock it?”

 

“I already tried that, but I think you need a real key to do this.” Dipper said handing her what seemed to be a bent metal wire from his pack. 

 

“The power of Mabel bro!” She said as she went to work trying to jimmy the metal wire into the keyhole and unlock it. She’s seen her Grunkle do this many times so how hard could it be. After a few tries she finally heard the snap and pulled half the metal wire that wasn’t stuck in the keyhole out. “Oops.” She said. She took a deep breath. “I’m still not giving up on this. There’s something special about this and I’m not going to sleep, not going to rest until I find it!”

 

Dipper smiled at her enthusiasm and swam over the rock shelves. He pulled a rock out revealing a secret compartment. Right where I left it. He mused. Mabel still toying with the box paid her brother no mind as he reached in and took out a leather book. It was worn and looked like it had been through some bad times. The front of it was marked with golden six-fingered hand with the number 3 on it. He called it, The Journal. It was filled with pages and pages of information of land dwellers and their strange customs. Like how they sometimes used their feet to move in unison with a delightful harmony, or when they used how they have piles of rocks that they climb for fun. Both him and Mabel has spent endlessly read the information the journal told them and had been fascinated. It’s what inspired him to collect all the items in his cave. 

 

He smiled at the memories the book has given him and carefully put it back in it’s hiding place. “Maybe we should rest now, we have to get back to Grunkle Stan. We’ve been gone way too long.” Dipper said with a sad face.

 

“Hey Dips, what’s with the sad face? I know cheap lunch may not be a picnic but-”

 

“No, it isn’t that. It’s just…why does he feel the need to keep us away from this stuff. I mean like you said, stuff like this is special. The people up there have to know more than we do to make it. “

 

“He’s just trying to protect us Dip. I know sometimes it may not seem like it, but he is.” 

 

“Protect us from what? How can a world that makes such awesome things be bad?”

 

“Look at this stuff,  
Isn’t it cool?  
Wouldn’t you think,  
I’m an obsessive fool?  
Wouldn’t you think I’m the boy,  
The boy who owns,  
Everything?

 

Look at this cave,  
Treasures unscathed,  
How many items,  
can all this contain?

 

Looking around here you’d say,  
Hey,  
This kid’s got everything.

 

I got hoo-hads and do-dads a plenty,  
I got rift-rafts and nick-knacks to spare,  
You want whatcha-ma-call-ems?  
Hah, how many?

 

But it’s alright,  
Nothing new…  
I need more….

 

I wanna live,  
where the people live,  
I wanna watch,  
Wanna watch them moving,  
Strutting around on their-  
What’s that word?  
Oh! Legs.

 

Swimming around,  
You don’t get very far.  
Legs are necessities,  
For running,  
And climbing,

 

Taking a walk down a-  
It’s on my tongue…  
Road.

 

Up where they play,  
Up where they stay,  
Up where they spend their days away,

 

Living carefree,  
Wish it were me,  
Part of their world.

 

What would I give,  
If I could live,  
up on the surface.  
What would I pay,  
if I could stay,  
and bask in the sun.

 

Bet’cha up there,  
They’d be aware,  
That you don’t, glare and curse your nephews,

 

Bright young scholars,  
Sick of water,  
I wanna be free.

 

And ready to view,  
What the people do.  
Ask and inquire,  
Fulfill my desires,  
Like what’s a light,  
and why does it-  
What’s the word?  
Glow?

 

When can I go?  
Out of this place,  
Into the world so very unknown?

 

Living carefree,  
Wish it were me,  
Part of their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you see any mistakes or if there's any editing to be done please. Thank You. Credit to colorfullymided for the song. You can see it on her tumblr here: http://colorfullyminded.tumblr.com/post/54979270322/for-justanotherspazzedoutfangirl


	3. Chapter 3

“Mother! Father! Where are you?” A southern accent drawled.

An eel came out from his place in the rocks. “You’re mother is sleeping right now but what can I do for you right now.” The father, who generally goes by the name Bud said in the same drawl.

 

Gideon frowned at the fact his mother was not out helping with his plan, but shrugged it off. “Our guest is almost upon us. Is everything ready?”

 

“Ready and in place my boy!”

 

Gideon took hold of his medallion and it glowed a deep ghoulish blue. “Perfect!”

* * *

 

Mabel and Dipper swam through the deep clear blue waters back to Greasy’s Reef. Mabel had taken to cracking jokes and making her brother laugh to cheer him up. “Feelin’ better bro?”

 

“Yea, kinda.” Suddenly in the middle of Dipper sulking he saw a figure move in the corner of his eye. “Did you see that?”

 

Mabel turned around and scanned the area, “See what?” From the corner of his eye he saw the movement yet again.

 

“OVER THERE! Don’t you see it?” Dipper pointed to the direction where the movement had been coming from. Without waiting for an answer he started to swim towards the figure silently and carefully. Mabel rolled her eyes but followed her brother anyways.

 

From the back it looked like an eel. But the young mystery hunters came closer they saw the tail was bigger than any normal eels and the tail stretched over a mile long. Its long body formed itself into a coil and wriggled up and down. Dipper turned to his sister and put a finger to his mouth, Not a sound. Mabel nodded and the two were about to keep following them when a thump on rock floor was heard. He turned around and saw Mabel cringing at the loud noise of the golden box dropping from her bag.

 

“Mabel!” Dipper scream-whispered, but it was too late. The serene music had already found it’s way into the air. The monster reared around giving the twins a good look at it. It had whiskers as long as their tails put together and teeth as sharp as any metal found in the bottom of the ocean. When it opened it’s huge jaw, they were hit with the ghastly smell of rotten fish. It roared an evil roar and without any words the twins took off.  Dipper swam as fast as he could towards Greasy’s Reef, calling for help and praying to Neptune that someone would hear him. When he looked back he saw his sister actually swimming TOWARDS the huge jaws of the serpent. He stopped in his tracks. “Mabel!!!!”

Luckily she was able to dodge its huge tail as she ducked behind a boulder. He swam towards her skillfully dodging the whip like whiskers and finally meeting her behind the rock. “What are you crazy?” He exclaimed to his sister in a panic. Both twins pressed up against the huge rock as they felt the first hit of what seemed to be his tail. The rock crumpled to tiny fragments against the huge tail and they swam toward reef and pressed their bodies against the sea floor. Mabel turned so that her head was facing “Dipper, I had to get back the box.” She said.

 

It was only then that he noticed the shining gold peeking out from her bag. She must of grabbed it while both he and the serpent weren’t looking. “A box isn’t worth your life Mabes.” And like that with another crash the evil serpent had demolished the only thing keeping them hidden. the reef. They both swam as fast as they could, both of them dodging and swimming around the serpent’s furious blows. The sea serpent may have had a great deal of size on them but they had the speed. Soon enough his blows were getting slower and it seemed as if they were about to outrun them.  Dipper smiled as he thought of a plan. “Over here.” He called to his sister.

 

He grabbed her hand and guided her to one of the tallest boulder mountains in sea falls and pushed them behind it.  “Whatever plan this is Dipper, it better work.” Mabel said between pants.

 

Soon enough as expected the serpent had caught up. He looked around for his lunch and saw the bright pink color of a tail hiding behind a boulder. With a smirk, he pulled his tail back landing a blow on the mountain. It didn’t come down. Another. Unsuccessful. Finally with all his might he roared, swung his tail back as far as he could and hit the rock mountain with all his might. At first all the mountain did was shudder, then slowly one by one, the rocks started to fall. Dipper grabbed his sister’s hand and they swam away as fast as they could as the boulders fell down, being able to narrowly escape. The serpent’s wasn’t so lucky and ha gotten his tail stuck under a rock leaving him unable to move when the huge boulder above his head came crashing down.

 

Meanwhile on the Wailing Ghost, the crew got more and more antsy as they got closer to the incoming storm.  “Captain, are you sure we shouldn’t turn around. This looks like a big one.”

 

Norman looked up from where he was read his book. The horizon was completely covered with dark clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance causing everyone to flinch. “Hmmm…. maybe it is time to go back. Turn back!” He yelled back.

 

The lightning crackled as loud as a whip. The storm clouds started to close in on the ship and from the sea came restless as it shook the ship back and forth. The crew held onto whatever they could grab for dear life, some took out rosaries and began to say prayers. “Get below the deck!” Someone yelled. Everyone ran for their lives as they rushed toward the ladder that would lead them to safety. Norman couldn’t keep track of all the hands and bodies that hurled him toward the ladder. It was of no use, too many bodies had clogged the entryway and he was the last one down.

 

“Your Majesty! Come on!” One of his crew members said holding up the hatch to lead him down. Norman was just about to join the others when he heard a scream come from the other side of the ship. He looked behind him to see Neil holding on to the side of the ship for dear life. Without thinking, he ran toward his long time best friend as fast as he could on the slippery deck. He could hear his crew member yelling for him over the roaring winds but he didn’t care. All that matters now is Neil.

 

Normal used his skinny frame to his advantage when sidestepping and dodging incoming parts of the deck. If he survived, he’d have to remember to thank Courtney for making him take those parkour lessons. He finally reached the side where Neil’s hands were now slipping down the side of the boat. Before he could fall into the unforgiving waters, Norman grabbed his forearm and used all his strength to try and pull him onto the deck. The rock of the ship grew and grew, Norman could hear Neil screaming for telling him to leave him behind but he relented. He would never leave a friend in need. Finally, he managed to pull Neil to the deck. He breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his hand, “Come on, we’ve got to go!”

 

The two jogged their way to the ladder that was still being held open by one of the members. Pushing through the angry winds, they finally made their way to the ladder and Neil went in first. Before Norman could jump in, he heard what he thought was cackling. He turned his head and looked up to the sky to see a greenish light coming from the clouds. “Your mine now boy!” It screamed. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's box does have an important role. Comments and kudos are optional and appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

“Whew, that was close.” Mabel said still panting. Dipper had made sure to check behind them a dozen times on their way back.Finally they had stopped swimming to catch their breath. 

“Seems like he didn’t follow us. Mabel seriously, you went back for the stupid box”. He said exasperated. Mabel frowned and held the chest closely and proactively by her.

“It’s not stupid…. it’s special” She couldn’t explain why, but in a short time the box had earned a place near her heart. It felt like there was more to it’s story. There was no way she was going to lose it. Just then, the twins looked above to see a greenish hue coming from above the sea. 

“What's that?”

“Mabel come on, we’ve got to get back.” 

“Hold on! Look!” Mabel pointed towards a figure sinking deep into the shadowy waters, Dipper couldn’t see it’s face because of the light but he felt something stir inside of him.  No matter how bad everyone said humans were, he wasn’t about to let one die. “Mabel, come help me.” 

 

Mabel took off her bag and made sure to hide it between the rocks, and the two swam as quickly as they could to the sinking body. They each grabbed one arm and began to swim as fast as they could toward shore. “He’s surprisingly light.” Mabel said. 

 

“Come on! We’re almost there.” Dipper said. It was a path he had taken many times to see the view of the shore above. Looks like the rules did come in handy for once. The twins finally poked their heads out the water and began to paddle toward a uninhabited island. It was small, but big enough for the guy to fit. They tugged and pulled the papery think body onto the sand. “Whew, that was harder than it looks. Who do you think he is?”

 

Dipper was just about to turn away from the body and forget about this whole day, but he decided to look back and get a better look at the man. He had ravenous black hair that was still sticking up despite being soaked. His white shirt and khakis engulfed his tiny frame. From the looks of his bare feet he had lost his shoes when he fell in the water. In conclusion, he looked dirty, skinny, smelled like dried kelp and had sand stuck to almost every part of his body, but Dipper had new seen anyone more beautiful. He was just about to reach a hand out to touch the pointy locks when the boy began to cough and sputter and flutter open his eyes.

 

“Dipper, come on!” Mabel called out jumping in the water. Dipper was entranced looking at the sputtering man. Even while puking up saltwater, he looks gorgeous. “You’re amazing.” he whispered. Mabel in the water looked up to see her brother still on the shore. She rolled her eyes, grabbed his tail,  making him yelp and dragged him beneath the water.

The last thing Norman remembers before plunging into the water was light. It felt like his body was hit with tiny little guns in every part of his body. Being in the darkness was worse. The sea pressed against his body and he couldn’t move his arms or legs fast enough to try and swim back. When he opened his eyes again, he could see the light. But it wasn’t the kind of light he saw before he almost drowned, this light seemed familiar and warm. He turned to his side and began to cough out the seawater and some sand from his lungs. When he was finally done coughing up the burning liquid  he felt calloused hands and touching his right cheek with looked to see a figure looking down on him  He couldn’t make out any features on him other than a birthmark on his forehead that glimmered in the warm and familiar light. ‘ _ Was that the Little Dipper?’ _

“Your amazing.” The figure whispered.

_ ‘Amazing? What is he talking about? As far as Norman knew there was nothing amazing about him.’  _

Before he could correct him, he passed out again. 

It felt like hours before he awoke against to someone poking him again in the cheek. It wasn’t like the rough calloused hands before, instead it felt like hard and pointy. It kind of felt like a stick. He lifted a hand to swat and weakly swatted at the bothersome object. “Thank God! He’s alive.” Someone sighed in relief. 

He opened his eyes to see, not the shimmering image of the Little Dipper but Neil kneeling at his side. “Norman, are you okay?”

Norman groaned and lifted himself up by his forearms. “Neil! You survived!”

Neil chuckled, “Thanks to you! I owe you one for saving my life but next time try not to do something so stupid.” 

“Nothing stupid about saving a friend.” Just then a pounding began to start in his head. He put a hand over his forehead and laid down on the sand, groaning in agony. 

“Come on, the crews waiting back at the ship, or what's left of the ship. We should get going.” Neil got up and yelled, “He’s over here guys!”

Norman shook his head in pan, “Not so loud Neil!”

Before he could apologize, members of the crew came rushing over. One person he recognized above the others was Salma. She had been assigned to look after Norman by his father. The two had grown so close Norman considered he one of his best friends, even though she wouldn’t admit it. “Prince Norman, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“Good. Then what were you thinking?” Salma then proceeded to use give him a lengthy and in depth lecture on what could have happened if he was wasn’t so lucky. He had learned how to tune out her lectures a long time ago. Norman’s mind was really on the guy he saw on the beach earlier. He was sure it was a man, by the tone of his voice and the feel of his hand. Whoever he was, Norman was sure there was something off about him. 

 

When Salma had finished her lecture and gone to the boat to get more supplies, he turned to Neil and asked, “Was there anyone else who came down here?”

 

“As far as I know, I was the first one who found you. The rest of the crew was a little busy trying to contact your father to inform him.” 

 

“They called my dad?” 

 

“Yeah! Don’t worry, I’ve got a great cover story that will definitely work on your parents.” Neil said with a wink. That's what Norman loved about Neil, he always had his back. 

Dipper looked on from his hiding spot behind a boulder. He sighed dreamily, “He’s amazing.” 

 

“Who is?” Mabel exclaimed popping up from under the water. Dipper shrieked and put a hand over his heart. 

“Mabel, stop doing that!”

“Who ya lookin at?”

“NO ONE!”

“Really?”

“Um….yep just looking at the blue thing up there that covers the ocean. I think it’s called the sky.” 

“So you weren’t looking at that guy who almost drowned?” 

“Uh…..yeah I was.” Dipper said looking ashamed. “Mabel, I think this one is different. He doesn’t seem bloodthirsty or anything like everyone says.” 

“Yeah.” Mabel squinted her eyes in jutted her chin. Dipper knew that look, she got that look whenever she was thinking of an idea. He mentally groaned and got ready for whatever nonsense she would try to say this time. “I got it! Let's go over and get to know him.” 

“What? Mabel that’s like the worst idea ever!” 

“Well he does owe us for, you know, saving his life.” 

“Mabes, let's just drop it for now. We have to start getting back anyways.” 

“Yeah, I bet Grunkle Stan might’ve blown a gasket by now. I’ll give you a minute to drool at him or whatever.” Mabel said. And with that she plunged into the water leaving Dipper alone staring at the prince next to the rock. 

He leaned forward and sighed as the Prince’s crew started to surround him on the sand. As he looked at the almost covered figure, his heartbeat picked up and he felt the strange urge to talk and learn more about the stranger. Dipper had read about this feeling in one of the book he picked up.  _ Infatuation.  _ No, it felt too real. Was it love? No, you couldn’t love someone you just met. He shook his head knowing there wasn’t a word to describe what he felt right now, but he knew it was real. He was probably married or in a relationship anyways. They would always be too far apart. 

 

_ What would I give to see what humans do? _

_ What would I pay to step into your shoes? _

_ What would I do to hold you and just grasp your hand? _

 

_ Where would we stay? _

_ Where would we play? _

_ If we could spend our days far away? _

 

_ Out there and free _

_ Where I should be  _

_ Part of your world _

 

“Norman!” Someone called. Dipper looked over to the island where the sound came and saw a girl in a pink frilly dress run over to the prince, now sitting up, on the island’s shore.  _ ‘Norman, that must be his name.’ _  He swam as close as he could to the shore without being spotted so he could listen in. 

“Are you okay?” He heard the girl ask.The girl in question looked older than and she certainly walked and acted more mature. She must have some authority too, judging by the way crew stepped aside for her. 

“Courtney I’m fine.” Norman said waving her away.  _ ‘Courtney? Is this his girlfriend?’  _

“Well, nice to know that while you have been playing in the water, Mom and Dad have been worried sick. Did you forget what’s coming up?” She said in an annoyed voice.  

“I didn’t forget, excuse me if my drowning got in the way of finding the “perfect” wife.” 

Dipper stopped listening. New hope had surged through his body.  _ ‘He wasn’t in a relationship, I  still have a chance. And judging by the way he was talking about it, it seems like he doesn’t want to get married anyways.’   _ Plans and ideas ran through Dipper’s head. He made an oath right there, that he will become human. He will explore the world and finally leave the sea. With or without his Uncle’s permission. He took one final look back at the prince and his crew, now heading back to their ships. 

_ This will not stand  _

_ I might be alone  _

_ But I know one day I’ll leave my home! _

 

_ Out of the sea  _

_ When will I be  _

_ Part of your world! _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Rae for leaving such a nice comment. Make sure to leave feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper had soon enough caught up with Mabel who was again playing with the golden box. She looked over when he swam over to her looking deep in thought. “How’d your last goodbyes go?” 

“Mabel, I need a plan.” He said while swimming back and forth. 

“For what?” She looked at him confused. 

“I know my decision is sudden but it must be done.” He continued to ramble. Mabel was concerned, Dipper was starting to sound crazy.

“Do what?” 

“This might be my only chance to find someone to help me navigate the human world.” 

“Who?” Now she was just getting annoyed. 

“I’m not going to ask you to sacrifice anything for me but it would be nice if you just-”

“Dipper! Can you just slow down?’ Mabel shouted exasperated. She took a deep breath and looked at him with careful eyes. “Now what happened.”

“When you left the beach, I heard some of his crew members talking to him. His name is Norman and in pretty soon he’s supposed to be married off pretty soon. But when I listened in, it seemed like he didn’t even want to get married. You know what that means?” Dipper looked at her with excited eyes. 

Mabel shrugged and blew a raspberry. “I’m not even sure where this is going to be honest.”

“If i can become human, I can probably go and help him with his arranged marriage. And in return he can help me navigate through the human world.”

“And you can kiss and run away together.” Mabel remembered all the romance books her brother had collected from above water. The words were a little smeared, but it still gave her a pretty good view of what human love was like.   

Dipper blushed, “No, well….maybe. But that’s not the point of this.” 

  
“Dip, I see what you’re saying. You want to save him from his miserable life and he you think he will fall for you and then you’ll be happy together forever, whatever. Just like that Edward guy, I think . Anyways you know how much of a sucker I am for happy endings but there are too many ways that this can go wrong.”

Dipper waved his hand dismissing her. There was no way his plan could go wrong. Not when he had so much to lose and so much to gain. “Name one.” 

“Well, what if you misread him.” Mabel said shyly. She didn’t want to break her brothers hopes, but she did have a duty to make sure he never got hurt. Taking a breath of water, she puffed out her chest and continued with her speech. “You only heard one conversation, so what if he does want to get married to some rich, gorgeous princess. And what if he’s not as nice as you’re making him out to be and as soon as you save him from the whole marriage thing, he turns on you and leaves you alone. Hell, Dipper what if he takes advantage of you so that he could find where all the merpeople live. I know how much you want this, and whether or not you go through with it, I’ll be there to support you. I just want you  to think about it for a while and not rush into it.” Once Mabel was done with her speech, she grabbed her brother’s arm and pulled him into a hug. 

Dipper tightened Mabel’s hold and sighed. She was right about a lot of things. He’s only known this guy for about an hour and there have been a lot of people who have done crazy things to see where mermaids and mermen lived. Maybe he was rushing into this but what other choice did he have. His parents could marry him off today, tomorrow or next week. He sighed and pulled away from Mabel. “I know this is risky, and you may not want to be apart of it , but trust me when I say I can handle this. It’s just another adventure for the mystery twins. Right?” 

She smiled,and punched him in the arm, laughing as he winced. “Mystery Twins! Now let’s get back to the cave. I’m as hungry as a blue whale.”

* * *

 

The only thing worse than being told off by your parents, is being told off by your parents in front of your friends. Norman stood in front of their throne with Neil and Salma at the side of the room. Courtney was sent to her room and the crew was hauling in the wrecked ship. Even though he was about to get embarrassed in front of them, he was glad Neil and Salma were here giving him support. Dead spirits of his ancestors were standing around him looking at him with their judgemental eyes. He tried not to let their stares affect him. It wasn’t hard when he had dealt with them his whole life.

“Where do I even begin? You knew the storm was approaching, yet you still didn’t come back. What, were you trying to get everyone killed? And if that wasn’t enough, you decided to throw yourself into danger for a member of your crew. You can’t go around willy-nilly and just risk your safety. You are more important to this kingdom than some crew member.” His father, The King of Boston, exclaimed with rage. One of his ancestors, King Manor nodded in agreement, well nodded as best he could with a knife in his neck. 

“Now Dear, I’m sure he didn’t know how dangerous the storm was. If he had known, he would have done the responsible thing.’ His mother, Queen Sandra of Boston, said in a soft and gentle voice. She stroked her husband’s arm in a calming gesture. Norman was happy his mother would vouch for him, at least someone was on his side. King Perry turned to her, his face turning red, and looked at her with wide eyes.

“How much more obvious can a dangerous storm be? Instead of lightening and fierce winds, should it send a letter in the mail with a gift to announce it’s  presence. Why are you always taking his side? He’s not a child anymore Sandra, he’s going to be married soon. You can’t always be there to talk him out of trouble. After this is over, I’m having a talk with that crew and teach them a thing or two about actually doing their jobs. And their job is to protect Norman at all costs.” His father and mother continued to argue back and forth about Norman like he wasn’t even standing three feet in front of them. The spirits has started to talk among themselves in hushed tones all around. Norman almost wanted to roll his eyes but decided against it. He didn’t need another reason for his father to talk about his ‘childish behavior’ or ‘rebellious attitude’. If he wanted to get out of here, he was going to have to say something quick. 

He coughed loudly in an effort to gain their attention The two turned to look at their son with confused expressions. “The storm that hit us came out of nowhere. There was no warning that could have prepared us. I sacrificed myself for my first man because it was the right thing to do. I wasn’t going to let anybody die if I could help it. Nobody is at fault here but me. So if you want to punish anybody, punish me.” Norman hoped his confession would work and his father wouldn’t punish Neil and the crew for his actions. For a while his mother and father were silent. The spirits has stopped their talking too, but Norman had long since ignored them. His parents exchanged glances and nods from across the room. Norman didn’t know how, but they were always able to have a conversation without even saying anything. He’s seen them do it at the dinner table, in public, and even in battle when they fought side by side. He grew up his whole life with that one example of true love and someday he wishes he had a partner to share such a connection with.

“Okay, your father and I have come to a decision.” His mother said sternly with her jaw raised and eyes narrowed. “We will let this one slide, but only because you need to start to prepare for your first suitor’s visit.” 

“What?!” He said in surprise. The first wife-to-be couldn’t be coming so early. “But I thought that wasn’t going to happen for another week.” Norman said panicked. He wasn’t ready to meet a suitor. Hell, he wasn’t even ready to get married. They couldn’t do this! They couldn’t just force him to get married.

“We had to move it up because of our schedules. Princess Penelope will only be in the kingdom briefly before she has to head back home and deal with other political matters. It was either move up the date, or cancel it all together.” His father said without emotion looking at his son expectantly. “This is a very big deal Norman, you have to start taking it seriously.”

He looked down and around. He looked at his headless Uncle Festor, he looked at his great-great aunt Mary with her blood splattered dress. He looked anywhere then in his father’s eyes. Sandra had seen her son’s expression and said, “May you please excuse yourselves. I would like a word with him alone.” His father was about to protest, but thought better of it when she gave him a firm look. Neil and Salma left first and his father walked after them into the dining hall, some of the spirits trailing after them mindlessly. After they left, Sandra looked at her son with an understanding smile. 

“Look Norman, I know how hard it is to grow up and it’s going to be harder to try an start a family, but you’re father and I aren’t getting much older. Pretty soon this kingdom will be passed down to you and you will have to step up to that responsibility.” Norman looked down, inwardly cursing the lecture he always got. The same words of responsibility and families. He never told his parent’s about his ‘ability.’ He hasn’t told anybody because he knew they wouldn’t understand. They wouldn't understand that the reason it was so hard for him to commit to someone was because of his fear of scaring them off with his ghost-seeing abilities. He would rather be labeled the problematic child than the ghost prince who sees the dead wherever he goes. Sandra, seeing her son’s frown, stepped down from her throne and walked to where her son was standing. She put her face close to his and smiled, “Whatever responsibility and other dangers that come your way, remember that getting older is mandatory, but growing up is optional.” 

And for his mother sake and his, he pulled up a smile, nodded and said, “Thank you mother,” before walking away.

* * *

 

When Mabel and Dipper finally met their uncle back at home it was late, not that time mattered much underwater. Their uncle looked over from where he was counting coins  and scanned the twins. “Where have you two been?” 

“Nowhere.” They both said in unison. Dipper looked a Mabel with a worried smile on his face, she always was a bad liar. And when you’re uncle was a professional con-artist himself, not much got past him.

“So you disappeared for three hours to go nowhere. You kids had me nervous, I was almost thinking of calling the cops. You know how much I hate positions of authority.” Their uncle said while putting the money back in the safe.

“Don’t worry Grunkle Stan, Mabel and I just went to look at the new schools of fish. I needed to take notes on them for a new project I’m working on.” Dipper said.

Stan raised an eyebrow still not believing the excuse, “What project?” 

“The one I’m working on with Soos, it’s called ‘The Study of Merpeople’ I’m going to try and find how we were made and what makes us so different from humans.” He chuckled nervously and avoiding eye-contact with the old man’s prying eyes. 

Stan just looked at him for a moment.  _ Did he buy it? _ Dipper thought. After standing in silence for what seemed like forever, Stan started to laugh, “Kid you’ve been spending so much time dreaming about those humans you’re starting to think like one. I think you two should go to your rooms. Greasy tried to charge me a sea-coin extra for the salad, so you’re going to have to work with whatever’s in the fridge. I’m going to bed, that ship isn’t going to run itself. His uncle blubbered as he headed through one of the cave doors to his room.

Once he was gone, the twins finally relaxed. Mabel turned her attention to Dipper. “Good lying there bro!”

“Oh that, just the heat of the moment.” Dipper said trying to be modest. Even though on the inside he was high fiving and patting himself on the back too. 

“Don’t get too full of it. You sir still have to come up with the-” Mabel looked back her uncle’s door before whispering, “secret plan.”

“Don’t you worry about it! I’ll have a great plan by the time you wake up after a good night’s sleep.” 

“Whatever, I’m going to make a kelp sandwich. Want one?”

“Yea, with extra plankton too.” As the two siblings turned to do their different tasks, they both felt a surging pride within them. They both had a new hope for tomorrow and a new goal to reach. But little did they know, a certain uncle was still suspicious of their intentions. 

* * *

 

A green eel slithered on it’s way to the cave he was supposed to report back to. He momentarily stopped outside the door. _ ‘I’m in for it now _ ,’ he thought. Heading in, he was immediately greeted with the sight of his eerily calm son.

Father, would you be so kind as to explaining  _ what happened?  _ Gideon said nonchalantly. His face was calm and relaxed but his fits of rage could be seen throughout the wreckage of the room. Broken potion glasses and were scattered across the room. 

The eel stuttered, unsure of how to explain the situation. “Well, you see son…. it-”

“Forget your excuses!” He yelled, summoning blue fire from his bow tie. His face went from angry to calm in a matter of seconds and he cleared his throat and again calmly said, “I ask you to do one job. Hell, I set the storm up so he would drown. You’re one mission was to collect that prince. How in the deep blue sea, could you mess that up?”

“It wasn’t my fault. It was the Pines twins. Before your mother and I had a chance to collect his body, they swooped in and took him up.” He explained quickly.

At the mention of Pines, Gideon’s demeanor changed. Images of his arch-rival Stan Pines flew through his head. “The Pines twins, huh?” 

Seeing the change in his son’s expression, Bud rushed to explain what happened. He started from how the two siblings brought the prince onto shore to how he followed them and noticed the boy’s infatuation with said prince. He even told of how the boy sang of his desire to become human so that he could be with him. As his father relayed to him all this information, Gideon smirked. Slowly but surely, a new plan formed in his mind. He moved his tentacles to reach over to the bookcase where there were different books still sprawled about. 

“Father, it’s time for a new plan.” He said while searching the shelf. 

“To take out the prince.” Bud said, happy that his son was not angry with him.

“Forget the prince.” Gideon said, he found the book he was looking for. It was called Journal 2. He opened the journal and looked with glee at it’s informative pages. With greed in his eyes he growled, “I’m looking at a much bigger picture.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress. I'm mostly posting it because I want to know if anyone is interested in reading it. Maybe that will motivate me to finish it.


End file.
